Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: Liebe bedeutet nicht nur Rosen oder Ringe, sondern manchmal auch die Erfüllung eines Traums.


_Valentinsaufgabe des HPFFA 2012:  
>"Beschreibe die Abenteuer einer Person aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum, die – von der Liebe dazu getrieben – die Grenzen des eigenen Reichs überschreitet und Fantasien wahr werden lässt."<br>__Ist es nicht Liebe, wenn man den sehnlichsten Wunsch der Person erfüllt, die man liebt?  
><em>_Aaaachtung, Fluff! (Auch wenn die Betaleser einstimmig meinten: Cute *drop*) Danke, lanee und Sera!_

* * *

><p>„Weasley, es ist nach zwölf! Könntest du bitte mal dieses Buch wegpacken? Ich fühle mich hier vernachlässigt!" Dracos Ton war mehr als vorwurfsvoll.<p>

Hatte sie ihn überhaupt gehört? Scheinbar nicht, denn sie blätterte erneut eine Seite um.

„Ginny!", wiederholte Draco lauter. Als auch das nichts brachte, nahm er ihr einfach das Buch aus der Hand und hielt es hoch in die Luft.

„Hey! Was soll das!" Sie versuchte, hopsenderweise wieder heranzukommen, was aber am beträchtlichen Größenunterschied zwischen den beiden scheiterte. „Gib es zurück, Draco! Nur noch zehn Seiten!"

„Dasselbe hast du vor dreimal zehn Seiten auch schon gesagt", konterte Draco. „Muss ich es etwa bereuen, dir den Kram geschenkt zu haben?"

„Es ist gerade so spannend … Wenn es dich stört, dann kann ich auch gehen und im Gryffindorturm übernachten!"

„Von mir aus. Aber ohne das Buch, das kassiere ich bis morgen ein."

„Das ist Erpressung", maulte Ginny und schielte wieder nach oben.

Draco grinste.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du es mit einem Slytherin zu tun hast? Erpressung liegt uns seit jeher schon im Blut. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir aber auch gerne erzählen, wie die Geschichte ausgeht, damit du beruhigt schlafen kannst."

„Untersteh dich!"

„Hör mal, ich finde es ja toll, dass dir _Der Herr der Ringe _so gut gefällt, aber ich bin schließlich auch noch da." Dazu machte Draco ein übertrieben schmollendes Gesicht.

Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und Ginny musste lachen.

„Armer, armer Malfoy. Verkannt und vernachlässigt. Fast kannst du einem leidtun."

„Vielleicht gibt es da ein Gegenmittel?"

„An was dachtest du denn da?"

Draco ließ das Buch auf einem der obersten Regale verschwinden, an das Ginny ohne Zauberstab mit Sicherheit nicht herankam, und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Dann küsste er sie.

„Och … ich wüsste da so einiges …"

* * *

><p>Fast eine Stunde später konnte Ginny trotzdem nicht einschlafen. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken zu warten, bis Draco fest schlief und sich dann ihr Buch zurückzuholen. Doch sie kannte seinen leichten Schlaf, ganz sicher würde er aufwachen und dann sauer auf sie sein.<p>

„Vergiss es", erklang da schon prompt die Stimme neben ihr.

„Manchmal glaube ich, du kannst Gedanken lesen."

„Das ist im Moment ja auch nicht weiter schwer. Du strahlst eine Unruhe aus, furchtbar."

„Es ist ja nur so … ich finde die Geschichte wirklich spannend und ich möchte so gern wissen, wie es weitergeht. Am liebsten wäre man mittendrin, um alles zu erleben."

Draco lachte leise.

„Ja, das wäre doch mal was, oder? Wenn …" Er verstummte plötzlich.

„Wenn was?"

„Nichts", sagte er nach einer ziemlich langen Pause. „Hör zu, wenn du wirklich weiterlesen willst – ich bin dir nicht böse."

Dieser plötzliche Umschwung machte Ginny höchst misstrauisch.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja. Mir ist nämlich gerade eingefallen, dass ich vergessen habe, meinen Aufsatz für Zauberkunst noch einmal zu korrigieren."

„Mitten in der Nacht?", fragte Ginny skeptisch.

„Ich hab's einfach vergessen, okay?"

„Du bist wirklich nicht sauer …"

„Nein. Du liest hier weiter und ich verschwinde kurz nach nebenan."

Als Schulsprecher besaß Draco sowohl ein Schlafzimmer als auch ein Arbeitszimmer. Bevor er in den kurzen Shorts, die er zum Schlafen trug, das Zimmer verließ, angelte er noch das Buch vom Regal herunter und warf es Ginny zu. „Es dauert nicht lange", versprach er und verschwand.

Ginny sah nachdenklich auf das Buch hinab. Obwohl sie vorher darauf gebrannt hatte weiterzulesen, gingen ihre Gedanken nun in eine andere Richtung.

Draco hatte gerade gelogen - dessen war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Aber sie wusste genau, dass auch noch so intensives Nachfragen keine Ergebnisse bringen würde. Geheimnisse, die er nicht verraten wollte, bekam auch niemand aus ihm heraus. Seit sie vor wenigen Monaten zusammengekommen waren – und oh, was hatte das für Aufregung gesorgt! – war sie zum Teil immer noch nicht schlauer aus ihm geworden. Es gab Dinge an ihm, die sie liebte, Dinge, die sie lieben gelernt hatte und auch Dinge, die ihr immer noch verhasst waren. Sein Benehmen einigen Leuten gegenüber, die ihr wichtig waren, zum Beispiel. Draco machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er Harry verabscheute, und auch ihr zuliebe war er nicht bereit, sein Verhalten zu ändern. Nicht, dass Harry in der Beziehung besser war – sobald die beiden in Sichtweite kamen, ging das Messerwetzen auch schon los. Ginny hatte es aufgegeben, den Vermittler spielen zu wollen. Ron hielt zu seinem besten Freund und im Interesse aller Beteiligten vermied man ein Zusammentreffen, so es sich denn verhindern ließ.

Fast alle Slytherins standen der Beziehung zwischen Draco und Ginny ebenfalls skeptisch, wenn nicht feindselig, gegenüber. Draco kümmerte sich nicht darum, ihm war es meist herzlich egal, was andere Leute von ihm dachten. Und er konnte stur wie ein Maulesel sein, wenn es um etwas ging, dass er haben wollte – ohne Rücksicht auf die Konsequenzen.

Genau aus diesem Grund hatte Ginny sein Interesse am Anfang gar nicht ernst genommen. Dutzende von Mädchen wären sich wohl sehr geschmeichelt bei seinen Bemühungen vorgekommen, sie selbst war mehr von einer Wette oder Ähnlichem ausgegangen. Doch Malfoy war hartnäckig geblieben. Es _hatte_ seine Zeit gedauert – fast ein ganzes Jahr. Ein Jahr voll Auseinandersetzungen, Missverständnissen und einer Menge hitziger Wortgefechte. Streitgespräche zwischen Ginny Weasley und Draco Malfoy waren bis heute an der Tagesordnung und niemand amüsierte sich dabei mehr als die beiden. So verschieden sie sein mochten und gegen welche Widerstände sie auch kämpfen mussten - ihre Beziehung funktionierte.

Ginny klappte das Buch auf und versuchte, sich wieder darauf zu konzentrieren. Es gelang ihr leidlich – und dennoch fragte sie sich, was gerade im Kopf ihres komplizierten Freundes vorging.

* * *

><p><em>Vier Tage später <em>

14. Februar. Valentinstag in Hogwarts.

Die Halle war mit Blumen geschmückt, rosa Wattewölkchen hingen am Himmel und Glitterherzchen türmten knöchelhoch auf dem Fußboden. Diese Dekoration war dem Valentinskomitee zu verdanken, das Dumbledore ins Leben gerufen hatte. Die meisten spotteten darüber.

Auch Ginny konnte sich spontan ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie die Große Halle betrat.

„Wenn das nicht Kitsch pur ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht", brummte Blaise Zabini, der direkt hinter ihr ging.

„Kein Sinn für Romantik, was?" Ginny wandte sich ihm lachend zu. Blaise war einer der wenigen Slytherins, die ganz normal mit ihr redeten und sie als Dracos Freundin akzeptierten.

„Was hat das mit Romantik zu tun?", protestierte Zabini. „Das ist einfach … unglaublich."

„Ich bin ja so froh, dass du das sagst", hauchte eine schmelzend-zarte Stimme neben ihm.

Blaise schluckte hörbar und sein fast panischer Blick blieb hilfeflehend an Ginny hängen.

„Ich habe sehr intensiv an dich gedacht, als ich das mitentworfen habe", zwitscherte Millicent Bulstrode und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Ihre anhimmelnden, stark geschminkten und doch so kurzsichtigen Augen sahen schwärmerisch in seine Richtung. „Ich habe noch keine Einladung für den Valentinsball", sagte sie fast neckisch, als seine Antwort ausblieb.

Ginny hatte Erbarmen mit Blaise, der sie im Moment sehr an ein Kaninchen in der Falle erinnerte.

„Blaise geht mit Daphne zum Ball, falls du das noch nicht mitbekommen haben solltest, Millicent", sagte sie mit ihrer zuckersüßesten Stimme. „Und jetzt entschuldige uns mal, wir wollen frühstücken."

Damit zog sie Blaise einfach mit sich.

Der atmete hörbar aus, als sie einige Meter entfernt waren. „Du hast was gut bei mir, Weasley. Merlin, dieses Weib ist einfach … einfach …"

„Sooo verknallt in dich?" Ginny lachte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Eher werde ich schwul", rutschte es Blaise heraus. „Vielleicht spanne ich dir dann Draco aus." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Keine Chance, mein Bester."

An den Haustischen trennten sie sich. Ginny nahm ihren üblichen Platz zwischen Hermine und Neville ein und nahm sich eine Tasse heißen Tee.

„Wie findet du die Dekoration, Ginny?" Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Die beiden waren ebenfalls im Valentinskomitee tätig gewesen und Ginny argwöhnte, dass die Wölkchen und Herzchen auf ihrem Mist gewachsen waren.

„Sehr … äh … abwechslungsreich", antwortete Ginny taktvoll und bemühte sich, ihr Gesicht neutral zu halten.

Zwei Plätze weiter kicherten Colin und Dennis Creevey los und erzürnt wandten sich die Mädchen in ihre Richtung.

Hermine gab einen Laut von sich, der sich verdächtig nach einem unterdrückten Glucksen anhörte. „Abwechslungsreich, allerdings. Ich hoffe, sie haben sich nicht noch mehr schauderhafte Dinge für den Ball heute Abend einfallen lassen."

„Willst du drauf wetten?" Ginny griente.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht."

Während des Frühstücks kamen immer wieder Eulen in die Halle, die Valentinsgrüße an einzelne Mädchen überreichten. Auch Hermine erhielt einen Umschlag, aus dem sofort ein Blumenstrauß wuchs, als sie ihn öffnete. Die Gryffindor errötete zutiefst und warf Ron einen Blick zu, der nicht minder rot im Gesicht wurde.

Ginny bekam nichts, was sie aber nicht weiter verwunderte. Solche Gesten lagen Draco einfach nicht, er wäre sich albern dabei vorgekommen – und das wusste sie auch. „Lauschige Mondnacht" würde nie sein zweiter Vorname werden.

Später am Tag, als sich die Mädchen für den Ball umzogen, stand sie vor dem Spiegel und zupfte ihren Ausschnitt zurecht. Zugegeben, das Kleid wirkte etwas billig im Gegensatz zu den Roben, die ihre Mitschülerinnen trugen, aber dennoch war sie mit ihrem Bild zufrieden. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte sie sich mehr Oberweite gewünscht. Auch ihre Größe – beziehungsweise Winzigkeit – hatte sie immer gestört. Wer nahm ein Mädchen ernst, dass höchstens einen Meter und sechzig groß war?

Nachdenklich sah sie auf ihr Spiegelbild. Komisch, wie bedeutungslos das in den vergangenen Monaten geworden war. Draco mochte sie eben so, wie sie war, fertig.

„Willst du nicht noch ein bisschen Make-up auflegen?" Parvati sah sie kritisch von unten bis oben an.

„Wozu?", gab Ginny zurück.

„Ein bisschen Lippenstift und Lidschatten würden dich noch besser aussehen lassen."

„Lass Ginny in Ruhe", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Sie sieht auch ohne das Zeug gut aus."

Parvati rümpfte die Nase, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Zusammen verließen sie schließlich den Gryffindorturm. Die meisten Mädchen trafen sich schon im Gemeinschaftsraum oder kurz hinter dem Porträt mit ihren Ballpartnern, während Ginny sich vor der Großen Halle mit Draco verabredet hatte. Er war in den oberen Fluren nicht gern gesehen und die fette Dame hätte ihm nie erlaubt, Gryffindor zu betreten.

Als sie jedoch am Portal ankam, das zur Halle führte, war von Draco nichts zu entdecken. Blaise stand dort, zusammen mit Daphne Greengrass, nervös von einem Bein aufs andere tretend. Er winkte Ginny zu sich.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte sie beunruhigt.

„Nein. Ehm … glaub ich nicht. Ich soll dir nur ausrichten, Draco wartet im Raum der Wünsche auf dich."

„Was denn, JETZT?! Der Ball fängt gleich an und … spinnt der?"

„Er hat nur gesagt, es wäre wichtig. Ganz wichtig. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er vorhat." Die Art, wie er betont an ihr vorbei sah, bewies, dass er sehr wohl eine Ahnung hatte, was Draco im Schilde führte.

Ginny zögerte.

„Er hat ´nen Knall", sagte sie schließlich.

„Das ist doch nichts Neues." Blaise zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Es ist doch nichts, was ich nachher bereuen werde, oder?"

„Ich habe …"

„… keine Ahnung, das sagtest du bereits. Aber ich glaube dir kein Wort."

„Ich denke nicht, dass du es bereuen wirst", bequemte er sich nun doch zu einer Antwort herab. „Jetzt geh schon – wir entschuldigen euch irgendwie."

Ginny schimpfte leise vor sich hin, als sie in ihrem Ballkleid die Treppen wieder hinaufstieg. Was auch immer Draco da ausgeheckt hatte – musste es denn unbedingt heute sein? Vor dem Porträt Barnabas´ blieb sie endlich stehen und rätselte, was genau sie sich vorstellen sollte, um den Eingang zu finden. Verblüffenderweise erübrigte sich das; in der Wand tauchte fast sofort eine spaltbreit offenstehende Tür auf.

„Worauf habe ich mich da eingelassen", murmelte sie und schlüpfte durch den Spalt. Er schloss sich sofort hinter ihr.

„Hast du den Verstand …", fing Ginny an und verstummte dann fassungslos. „Was zum Teufel hast du vor? Willst du hier eine schwarze Messe feiern?"

Der Raum der Wünsche war diesmal einfach ein leerer Raum, ohne Möbel, Fenster oder sonstigem Inventar. Draco saß auf dem Fußboden, zwei Bücher neben sich – und inmitten eines riesigen Pentagramms, das er in verschiedenen Farben auf den Fußboden gezeichnet hatte. An allen Ecken standen angezündete Kerzen, die einzige Lichtquelle.

„Traust du mir das zu?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber …"

„Das Pentagramm gehört einfach zu dem Zauber und hat nichts mit den Dunklen Künsten zu tun."

„Zu welchem Zauber?"

„Es ist eine Überraschung. Oder sagen wir – ein Valentinsgeschenk."

„Ein Valentinsgeschenk", wiederholte Ginny völlig perplex. „Von dir?"

„Unglaublich, aber wahr – von mir. Du selbst hast mich auf die Idee gebracht."

„Und was … eh …"

„Du musst in die Mitte kommen – her zu mir. Alles Weitere mache ich."

„Ist das auch sicher?" Zögernd bewegte sich Ginny auf ihn zu.

„Völlig sicher – vertrau mir einfach."

„Na gut." Wirklich wohl fühlte sich Ginny nicht, als sie sich neben Draco auf dem Fußboden niederließ. Das war in ihrem Ballkleid auch gar nicht mal so einfach. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Bücher.

„Das ist doch … wieso hast du _Der Herr der Ringe _mit hierher gebracht?" Einige handgeschriebene Seiten lugten aus dem Exemplar hervor, offensichtlich in Dracos Schrift.

„Es gehört dazu. Und ich entschuldige mich schon mal im Voraus."

„Wofür? Aua!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er ihre Hand genommen und mit einem kleinen Messer einen tiefen Schnitt in ihren Zeigefinger geritzt. Die Hand festhaltend tat er dasselbe bei sich und verschränkte dann ihre blutenden Hände.

„_Fiat Verum!_"

Ein eisiger Windhauch schien einzudringen, ließ die Kerzen so heftig flackern, dass sie kurz darauf erloschen und den Raum in tiefe Dunkelheit tauchten. Ginny versuchte heftig, sich von Draco loszumachen, doch er hielt ihre Hand eisern fest.

Plötzlich flammte helles Licht auf und Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen. Erstaunt fühlte sie, dass sich der Untergrund verändert hatte, auf dem sie saß. Statt nacktem Beton fühlte sie nun weiches Gras … und hörte sie nicht Stimmen?

Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah sich um. Statt im Raum der Wünsche befanden Draco und sie sich nun auf einer kleinen, grasbewachsenen Anhöhe. Die Sonne schien vom Himmel hinab, es war heller Tag. Unterhalb der Anhöhe wand sich eine kleine Straße ihren Weg, gesäumt von Bäumen. Wieder zwinkerte sie: Waren das etwa Höhlen, die überall zu sehen waren?

„Wo sind wir hier?" Ihre Stimme klang so piepsig, dass sie sie gar nicht wiedererkannte.

„Auf dem Bühl im Auenland." Draco reichte ihr eine Hand und zog sie hoch. „Darf ich bitten? Wir sind auf eine Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen – zum einundelfzigsten, um genau zu sein."

Ginny fiel der Unterkiefer herunter.

„Du … Quatsch! Du verblödelst mich doch!"

„Sieh dich um. Sieht das nach einem Scherz aus?"

„Du meinst, wir befinden uns tatsächlich _in dem Buch_? Wie ist das möglich? Das ist doch gar nicht möglich!"

„Mach die Augen auf. Sieht das hier aus wie Hogwarts?"

„Nein. Nein, aber …"

„Mit dem _aber _hast du es heute, oder?" Draco lächelte. „Das war ein schweres Stück Arbeit, Weasley, lass dir das mal gesagt sein. Und ziemlich teuer dazu – weißt du, was allein die Zauberkreide für das Pentagramm gekostet hat? Den Zauberspruch habe ich vor langer Zeit einmal in der Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor gefunden – das Buch ist das letzte, das existiert. Und wir haben nicht ewig Zeit – der Zauber ist auf eine Stunde begrenzt."

„Aber …" Ginny konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. „Wir können da doch nicht einfach so auftauchen!", protestierte sie dann, das erste, was ihr in den Kopf kam. „Werden wir nicht …"

„Nein, werden wir nicht. Ich habe die Geschichte … nun, ein wenig angepasst, damit wir nicht auffallen. Es war dein Wunsch, einmal dabei zu sein – wollen wir jetzt also hier stehen bleiben oder die Zeit ausnützen?"

„Die Zettel. Die Zettel in dem Buch?"

„Genau. Komm schon – wir werden erwartet. Sonst verpassen wir noch das Feuerwerk!"

* * *

><p>Eine Stunde. Sechzig Minuten.<p>

Sie kam Ginny länger vor und war dennoch viel zu kurz.

Bilbo Beutlin – Hobbit durch und durch – begrüßte die beiden herzlich und stellte sie der Tischrunde als „Bekannte aus Rohan" vor. Sie lernten Merry, Pippin und Frodo kennen. Auch der Zauberer Gandalf nickte ihnen lächelnd zu.

Ginnys Augen glänzten, als sie all die Eindrücke in sich aufnahm, jeden Moment genoss, den sie hier im Auenland verbringen durfte. Es wurde gelacht, getrunken und gefeiert.

Als das Feuerwerk begann schmiegte sie sich in Dracos Armen zusammen und genoss den Funkenzauber einfach.

„Ich nehme alles zurück", raunte sie Draco zu.

„Was denn?"

„Dass du unromantisch wie ein Stück Holz bist. Das hier war schöner als tausend Blumen, die mir eine Eule hätte bringen können."

„Findest du?"

„Definitiv."

Sie küssten sich und über ihren Köpfen schwirrte der Feuerwerk-Drache über die Menge hinweg und zerplatzte dann mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Getöse über der Wasserau.


End file.
